Question: Simplify the following expression: ${9-(-2k+7)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ 9 {-1(}\gray{-2k+7}{)} $ $ 9 + {2k-7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 2k + {9 - 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 2k + {2}$ The simplified expression is $2k+2$